I'll Give You the Stars
by KatieCharlotte
Summary: She realises in that moment, that that moment is all that matters…


**Author's Note: my first ever Aerrow/Piper fanfiction, it's a oneshot but hopefully it's not exactly like any other oneshot out there. i hope you enjoy it, and i don't know how this rates on the fluffy scale because it wavers between not fluffy and very, extremely, blindingly fluffy so.... enjoy!**

* * *

The night air is warm, damp and heavy, just as it always is around Terra Amazonia, but the navigator of the Storm Hawks shivers regardless; she stands on the balcony before the bridge, looking up into the darkness at hundreds of burning stars, all miniscule in the vast black sky. In that sense, Piper feels like a star; whenever the Condors first officer needs to be brought back to earth, all she needs to do is look up, because what is one person compared to the sky above? She is tiny, and in relation to the rest of the Atmos, she is nothing – there are hundreds of stars, each one is the same as the last, no one cares about them.

Of course, there is always that one star that burns brighter than the rest; that star is recognised, people will look up and gasp in astonishment and point towards it and bask in its glory. The other stars around it will be ignored; their light is nothing, they seem so pale in comparison. They are the support, they make the sky look pretty but they receive no recognition; they are all the same – you see one star, you've seen them all.

Sometimes, Piper feels like that that rule applies to her. Sometimes, Piper feels like the little star, surrounded by red giants that burn with a blinding intensity; and she cannot be seen, she is the red dwarf – smaller, paler, weaker…

The navigator shivers again and she wraps her arms around her chest; there is silence aboard the ship, everyone is in bed, where Piper herself ought to be. But there are nights when she cannot sleep, and such nights are growing more and more common as time passes. When you feel like the weight of the world is pressing down upon your shoulders, it is impossible to sleep; it feels as though you're being suffocated, as though the very air from your lungs is being taken away from you. That is how it feels when you're responsible for everything.

Piper is responsible for everything.

She is the first officer, the navigator, the crystal expert, she cooks, she cleans, she plans missions, she fills in the log books; she is responsibility personified. People will ask Aerrow, her Sky Knight, how it feels to be responsible for the lives of his entire team at such an early age and he will answer truthfully; that it is an honour and that it is hard work. But what people don't realise is that though part of the role of a Sky Knight is to ensure his team's safety, there is someone who must ensure that a Sky Knight is safe too; that role falls upon Piper and therefore, the welfare of the entire team rests with her too.

Aerrow is a great leader, he is compassionate and considerate, fearless and courageous and loyal and loving… but he can be _such_ a boy at times. Piper rolls her eyes as she thinks about him, a small smile appearing that lights up her young face; if you could ask her who meant the most to her, she would not even have to think, his name would tumble from her lips in seconds. Naturally she cares about all of her team, they are her family after all, even Finn has earned her trust and love; each one of them contributes to her life, each one of them has encouraged the development of her character and made her who she is today. But no one means more to her than Aerrow.

_Aerrow…_

The navigator jerks herself from her day dream, her cheeks are warm – was she _blushing?_ She shakes her head despairingly, Piper hates being confused, everything has to be logical if she is to truly be in her element; but her feelings when it comes to the Sky Knight are anything but, they are jumbled up, irrational and they make her feel vulnerable. He is her best friend, they've been together for years, they've shared everything; their friendship is something that she cannot explain, the connection between them feels as though it runs deep within their very veins. Looking up into the abyss, Piper remembers…

She remembers the time when the two of them had stood on this balcony together, Aerrow overcome with a sense of humbleness after his journey into the stratosphere and Piper just glad that he was still alive; she'd thought she'd lost him, if Aerrow had been lost on the far side of the Atmos then it would have been her fault, she had been responsible for the miscalculation regarding the trajectory and she had failed to do her job because she'd been so wrapped up in her own abilities. So sure of herself was she, that she believed it was impossible for her to ever slip up.

"_With Piper's calculations, what could go wrong?"_

Everything could have gone wrong, so, so wrong; and it almost did. But still Aerrow had remained loyal to her, he believed in her regardless, he placed his life in her hands willingly.

"_Piper?"_

"_I've never done this kind of math before, what if it's wrong!? What if I –"_

"_Piper! I trust you…"_

That was the kind of responsibility that sometimes made it hard for the girl to sleep at night, there were times when she'd wake up with tears streaming down her face after dreaming of that horrible moment when Aerrow had passed through the point of no return, when all communications had broken down, when Piper believed that she'd lost her Sky Knight forever; even now, that thought makes the navigator shudder, she pushes the hair from out of her amber eyes and runs her fingers across the banister, remembering that wonderful moment they'd shared afterwards. She told herself firmly that she didn't need to feel guilty, that regardless of the error made, the confidence Aerrow had placed in her had given her strength; he had made it through. Aerrow would tell her sometimes that he'd always make it through, but that doesn't stop Piper from worrying, because one day… one day he might not…

Weeks ago that had almost happened, when the Storm Hawks had gone to rescue the lives of the Neck Deeps, stranded at the bottom of the lake on Terra Aquanos; Aerrow had risked everything to save not only the Condor but Piper as well, though he would have thought of it as merely a friendly gesture, the girl had taken it to heart. Aerrow had given her his breather, had risked his own life to ensure she got to the surface safely.

"_Here, take mine."_

"_No, Aerrow!"_

"_There's no time to argue! There's still two miles of water between us and anymore air!"_

"_So, what? Y-you're just gonna go down with the ship!?" _

"_I'm not giving up on the Condor yet, there's still a chance we can save her if the engine room doesn't flood."_

"_But you'd have to close it off from inside the access duct!"_

"_Which I won't be able to do in a bulky breather!"_

"… _You better make it back!"_

"_Hey, it's me; I'll find a way…"_

Aerrow had always been selfless; Piper had to remind herself of that fact a lot, because if she over thought that moment they'd shared, her already conflicted feelings would become even more unbearable. Aerrow would have done that for any member of his team, the way he regarded Piper was the same for the rest; she didn't need to be telling herself that he'd jeopardised his own life because his feelings for her were deeper than she dared to imagine. The crystal mage remembers those agonising minutes as the team had waited for the Sky Knight to surface, she remembers the elation she had felt when he had done so; she remembers how beautiful he had looked, his silhouette before the full moon as he flicked his sodden red hair back and gasped for air.

But that image is one that conjures up a coldness in Piper's heart, because Aerrow never should have had to offer her his breather in the first place; if Piper hadn't let her guard slip, Domiwick would not have escaped, he would not have commandeered her breather and nothing would have gone wrong. Yet again, Piper had failed her Sky Knight.

That thought is the lone reason for her standing where she is now, alone and contemplative, unable to sleep, unable to think, unable to do _anything_; Piper does not feel like writing in her squadron log, she does not feel like analysing her crystals or charting their next journey, she does not feel like being responsible. She feels like being alone, but at the same time her heart is aching for some company.

There is one other occasion when Piper has felt like this, it was after her first encounter with Domiwick in the Forbidden City, when she had experienced the pain of being let down by someone she had admired and respected, someone she had wished to be like one day; she had stood looking out into the violet sky as the burning sun had begun to disappear behind the line of trees feeling humiliated and humble and disillusioned…

And then Aerrow had come to her.

"_I grabbed something for you on the way out…"_

The navigator feels her hand drawn to the pouch resting on her belt, from inside it, she pulls out the Oracle Stone and feels her cheeks grow warm once more; the thoughts she'd tried to push away return again, a lot stronger than before. True, Aerrow looked out for his team, but he had chosen to give the stone to Piper. Surely that meant something? Deep in the young girl's heart, she hopes that it did; although, she'd never admit that to anyone, ever.

She keeps the jewel with her at all times, it acts the same as a security blanket, comforting her when she feels the way she does now; she knows the stone is important, she can't describe why she feels that way, but there is something telling her that there is more to the object than meets the eye. And Aerrow gave it to _her_…

Sometimes Piper compares herself to a star, tiny in the vast sky, unimportant, miniscule; but Aerrow makes her feel like she is the sun, as though the whole world revolves around her, he believes in her, he protects her, he cares about her. Aerrow is the brightest star in Piper's sky, because when she feels lost, when she stands where she is now and looks up… he is there, that speck of light shining with such beauty and intensity that it takes her breath away.

Piper doesn't know how she feels about Aerrow exactly, but she knows that regardless of what happens, she will stay by his side forever. Aerrow is a fixed point in her life, he is her constant, someone to always rely upon, and someone she would readily protect; Aerrow is everything to her, to lose him would be to lose part of herself.

***

The Sky Knight watches his navigator from the bridge, his arms folded across his broad chest and his eyebrows knitted together in concern; this is the fourth night running that Piper has not slept, and there were plenty of nights before then, when Aerrow has passed her room in the early hours of the morning, when he has seen light escaping from under her doorway. There are times when he looks into her magnificent amber eyes and notices that she is elsewhere, that her thoughts are not completely on her work, and he worries.

Aerrow does not want to lose Piper, he cannot imagine a world without her; on one occasion, when she had left the Storm Hawks to teach them a lesson, he had experienced enough guilt and sadness and pain to last him a life time. Aerrow is nothing without Piper. She understands him on a level that no one else can and offers him support whenever he needs it. She is always there for him. He remembers when she had stood between him and Master Cyclonis, the time when he had been put out of action, when she had been willing to defend him without question…

"_Not a chance, Cyclonis."_

"_Well if it isn't my best friend forever."_

"_You may have found us, but we're not going down without a fight."_

Piper was the one who kept him on track, she guided him when he didn't know which way to turn in times of difficulty; he has to do the same in return. Because… well, what would he do without her? With a deep breath, Aerrow strides forward onto the balcony and approaches her, she is still holding the Oracle Stone in her hand, her fingers delicately stroking its smooth, clean cut edges; his confidence wanes, there is something intimidating about how beautiful she looks with the violet glow of the stone upon her face, for a moment, he hesitates. But the Sky Knight cannot turn away now, not when she needs him…

"Hey."

_Poor start_, he thinks to himself.

Startled, Piper jumps and the Oracle Stone slips from her fingers, Aerrow dives forward and catches it before it hits the ground; he stands up straight, praising his fast reflexes as he does so and carefully hands it back to her, Piper blushes slightly and gently takes it from him.

"Thank you." Her voice is barely a whisper.

"Sorry," despite his cool exterior, Aerrow is cursing himself for startling her, and for appearing like such a klutz; as casually as he can muster, he moves to Piper's side, leans over the banister and looks up at the night sky, his navigator follows his gaze. Her heart is pounding against her ribcage, she can hear as well as feel it but strangely enough, though his presence excites her, it soothes her as well; he has that kind of aura around him, his calming green eyes make her worries melt away. The stone in her hand seems to glow brighter, as though it is the symbol of their powerful connection.

"Nice night." Aerrow's conversation skills appear to have failed him. Though he is appearing to look up at the night sky, he lets his eyes move to catch quick glances of Piper's face, thankfully she seems to not have noticed.

"Hmm…" The crystal mage agrees, nodding her head thoughtfully; she doesn't know what to say either and the Sky Knight notes sadly that there is still a hint of sorrow in her tangerine eyes. Still glancing sideways at her, Aerrow's face lights up into a small and mischievous grin, he gently nudges her with his elbow and she turns to look at him inquisitively; the boy raises his hand and points to the brightest star above them.

"See that?" The navigator follows Aerrow's finger and nods in reply, "that one is your star, Piper."

Aerrow sees Piper's smile widen and her eyes flash playfully.

"It can't be," is her reply.

Intrigued, Aerrow moves closer to her. "Why is that?"

"Because I decided long ago that that is _your_ star."

The girl's blush deepens and Aerrow feels his own cheeks redden, except he no longer feels nervous or embarrassed, something is telling him that this is right; deep in his heart, something has sprung to life, a new set of emotions that the boy has never experienced before.

The same has happened to Piper, the sadness has left her eyes and a smile is now permanently displayed across her dark lips; inside her mind she's frantically trying to understand this new explosion of feeling, but something is telling her that it is right and she doesn't argue. There is no more sorrow, whatever happens she has her Sky Knight; there is no point in regretting what has passed. Piper has always scolded Aerrow for being too relaxed, too ready to live in the here and now, but as they stand side by side, she does the same. She realises in that moment, that that moment is all that matters…

Aerrow lowers his pointing hand and it falls on Piper's, the two are startled but neither pulls away from the contact made, they act as though it's nothing but a friendly gesture when deep inside they know it's so much more; the Sky Knight is momentarily taken aback by Piper's comment, by the tenderness with which she said the words and by how warmly he received them. And at the same time, he wants to better her, he wants to offer her something that no one else ever could; there is an outburst of courage within him and he entwines his fingers around her palm softly but passionately, she looks up at him, bewildered and blushing furiously. Her Sky Knight grins at her.

"Piper, do you want them?"

She is confused. "What do you mean?"

"The stars? Do you want them?"

Aerrow's eyes are blazing with an intense passion she has never seen before, she is speechless, confused, enraptured. "Why do you ask?"

"Because Piper, because I can get them for you. I'll fly into the night on my skimmer and I'll catch every last one; _I'll give you the stars, Piper_…" He sweeps his free hand across the black night sky as he talks, eyes still fixed on the navigator's face.

She stares up at him, taking in his words that make her heart fluctuate in some strange sort of ecstasy, but then she smiles at him and releases his hand; he is quiet, patiently waiting for a reply. Slowly, Piper moves into Aerrow and leans her head against his chest, wrapping her arms around his shoulders; the Sky Knight stands in shock, looking down at her midnight blue hair until the girl looks up into his face once more.

"I only want one," her voice has become a whisper again; she hopes that he will understand the meaning of her words, "I want the brightest star."

With Aerrow's heart thundering with a raving happiness, his own arms wrap around Piper and he holds her tightly; "Piper, I'll search the entire Atmos to find you the brightest star imaginable…"

The navigator nuzzles into his neck; Aerrow grips her tighter and bows his head so his face is centimetres from hers.

"You already have, Aerrow, you already have…"

* * *

**Please tell me what you think, even if you didn't like it! I wanted to make it as accurate as i could with as many references to the series as i could; obviously this happens before the end of the second series, that's why Piper still has the key, but i wanted to get across its importance in the long run :) hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
